Currently, block-based motion estimation techniques, optical flow based motion estimation techniques, pel-recursive motion estimation techniques, and Bayesian motion estimation techniques are used for motion estimation described in literature. In hardware implementations, block-based techniques, combined with translational motion models and brightness constancy assumptions, are preferred due to the hardware compatibility of such techniques. However, block-based techniques often fail to find the true-motion of objects because of noise, compression artifacts, rotation, zooming, periodic structures, and brightness change.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.